Karasu
Ayumi "Karasu" Hinato '''is an kunoichi character and playable in BB series. Appearance A 21-year old japanese woman, wears a black kunoichi outfits, a blackest gauntlets on arms, black belt and crow cape, wielding dual sai. Bios Bellum Bestiae Before she became known as the kunoichi, Karasu, Ayumi Hinato, the daughter of the Sengoku general, Shinzo Hinato, was once the lover of a rice farmer named Masaru Kurozawa. According to her father, relations with lower-class men are considered taboo, so he forced her into servitude as a kunoichi in his personal army and has tasked her with killing the peasant. Bestiae Strength As kunoichi, having trained in Sengoku, her father have doing her daughter at the moment is needed to being focus. She also use deadly attacks. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Tsukisasu (Piercing): The prongs of her sai in her hands, Karasu thrusts them into her opponent's chest, stabbing them, then kicks them off. On Meter Burn, she will flip-kick them instead. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Kunai: Karasu does a 270° backwards flip and throws a kunai at her opponent at a downwards angle, damaging them if it connects. Meter Burn adds another kunai. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Shuriken: Karasu throws one shuriken per hand at her opponent and three with both hands, damaging them. Meter Burn adds two additional shuriken. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Ashi no Wana (Foot Trap): Karasu throws some caltrops onto the ground, damaging the opponent if they approach too closely. Must be performed in midair. Meter Burn adds more caltrops. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Yokerudatori (Evading Birds): Karasu turns into her flock form and rapidly flies past her opponent, dodging attacks, then shape-shifts back into a human. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Izuna Drop: Karasu grabs her airborne opponent and turns them around, then, halfway through German-suplexing them, becomes her flock form and drives her opponent to the arena floor below hard with extreme velocity, spinning them at the same speed as she does so, before becoming her human form again. Must be performed in midair. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Holsters her sai in her sash to do the Rin-Pyo-To-Sha-Kai-Jin-Retsu-Zai-Zen gesture in rapid succession, then re-draws her weapons * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Smoke-ports into the air and dive-kicks her opponent Karasu smoke-ports once behind her opponent, elbowing them in the back, twice to their left or right, grabbing their arm and chopping them in the elbow, and a third time in front of them, roundhouse-kicking them in the left or right side of the face, with a close-up X-ray shot of bones breaking to accompany each strike, then proceeds to stab them in the eyes with her dual sai, turning into her flock form halfway through removing the eyeballs from their sockets. Then, while Karasu flies around and encircles her now-eyeless foe, her loud cawing confusing them, some of the crows that make up her, including the one holding the eyeballs in its foot talons, start tearing the flesh off of them with their beaks and foot talons, rendering them a bloody muscular system with some exposed bones that then falls to the arena floor dead. Afterwards, Karasu changes back to human form, declares "Yakunitatanai (useless)...", and smoke-ports away, the foe's eyeballs still impaled on her sai. Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue Karasu was born Ayumi Hinato, the daughter of a ruthless Sengoku general named Shinzo Hinato. She was not always as embittered and apathetic as she is now. Three years ago, in 1498, she and the lower-class farmer, Masaru Kurozawa, loved in secret, much to the objection of her father, who very much disapproved of his daughter's relations with a man of inferior status to their family. Unfortunately, were it not sufficient that Ayumi miscarried in the midst of the first trimester of her pregnancy with hers and Masaru's child, Shinzo punished her for her disobedience, both by forbidding her from ever seeing her lover again and by recruiting her into his personal kunoichi army. It was then that the crow spirit, Corvus, noticed her prowess as a kunoichi and chose her as his host. She now seeks to dispose of Masaru on the orders of her father. Ending The pain of losing her unborn child by Masaru plagued Karasu; however, remembering the words that the peasant had spoken unto her in their battle earlier, she, now a changed woman, eventually managed to overcome it, prevail over the demon lord of Infernus, and execute her cruel father in cold blood for his manipulation of her. With Damoclus no more and all the lands, Japan included, safe from his plans to plunge them into chaos, destruction, and misfortune, Karasu was eventually reunited with her love and forgot about all of the drama and pain in her life. Now Masaru and Karasu are closer than ever, and nothing and no one can ever keep them apart. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: A flock of carrion crows flies into the battlefield. The crows then merge into Karasu, who declares, "Beware... I outnumber you." as she readies her dual sai and goes into her fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Karasu holsters her sai into her sash and stoically folds her arms, saying, "Awarena (pathetic)...", before re-drawing her weapons and going back into her fighting stance. * Outro Sequence: Karasu walks over to her defeated, off-screen opponent and looks down on them with her arms stoically folded, saying, "You are not worth wasting my skills on. O wakare (farewell)!", before throwing a black egg at her own feet and smoke-porting away. Did You Know? * Susan Dalian, who voices Karasu, was also the voice actress of Ororo "Storm" Munroe in Wolverine and the X-Men, reprising the role in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and Haku in Naruto. * Find the Chadwick Boseman!Thoth reference in her intro sequence and you will get a free cookie. * Karasu's dad, Shinzo, is one of the truly evil characters to die in Bellum Bestiae with no chance of coming back for BBII; you'll find out who else in future bios. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Karasu-710351659 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Neutrals Category:Humans Category:Kunoichis Category:Japaneses Category:Female characters Category:Playables